Miracles Can Come True
by Assilem
Summary: When something goes wrong, it can be fixed with the love of two people! FINISHED!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Don't own, wanna, not making any money, cause I'm poor! Ask my wallet! I'm just playing around with them, and I promise to return so you can play with them too!

A/N: A lot of ppl did this already, but I wanna! Plus I got a good idea, and u know wat, ppl might have already done this, but I don't CARE! NO I DON'T! And I want all feedback! Yes yes I do! This is my alternate ending to 'What's up Doc'

Miracles Can Come True

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well what's the verdict?" Margaret asked impatiently.

"Congratulations Margaret."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"Oh god!" Margaret said covering her mouth.

"Margaret, aren't you happy?"

"I would love to be happy, but,"

"What is it?"

"Its Donald." Margaret managed to say through tears.

"What, he'll be thrilled."

"No, no he wont. Cause the last person I was with, was, was," Margaret paused and looked him in the eyes. "Was you."

"What? Are you saying that this baby is mine?" Margaret nodded and started to cry harder. Hawkeye took her into his arms and rocked her. "It'll be okay Margaret, I promise."

"How do you know! Your career isn't in jeopardy! Neither is your marriage!" Margaret burst out, tearing herself out of his arms.

"Margaret, listen." Hawkeye said stepping over to her. "Maybe I'm wrong, why don't we go see Colonel Potter, and get you to Tokyo." Margaret nodded and wiped her tears away. "It'll be okay, Margaret. I'm here and you know that."

"I know. Thank you." Margaret said as they walked out of the lab.

Potter's Office

"Colonel, I want to send Margaret to Tokyo, for further testing."

"Why? Was it inconclusive?"

"You could say that."

"Sir, it came out positive, but Hawkeye believes that he might have done something wrong."

"How can you doing something wrong with a simple pregnancy test?"

"I guess you cant. But it's a lot more complicated, then just Margaret getting pregnant."

"How?"

"Because Colonel, I haven't see Donald in over four months." Margaret said quietly. "And the last person I was, well, with, was Hawkeye."

"HOLY HEMOSTAT! What is Sweet Fanny's Apples were you two thinking? She's a married woman!"

"I know that Colonel, that's why I want to send Margaret to Tokyo, to get another test done."

"Fine, we'll send Margaret, she's gotta tell her husband."

"Sir, could Pierce come with me? As my Doctor, my friend?"

"I don't see why not, but I want you two to listen to what I'm about to say. If Margaret is pregnant, and it is Pierce's baby, I want you to tell Donald."

"I will sir."

"Margaret, I love you like my own daughter, and I want you to be happy."

"Thank you sir."

Potter smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be all right, I promise."

"That's what Hawkeye said."

"Why don't you two go pack, and I'll get Radar to make up passes and get a jeep for you two."

"Thank you Colonel."

"Go." The two got up and walked out of his office.

"Margaret, are you all right?"

"I don't know yet. I'll meet you in about an hour all right?"

"Sure, Margaret, listen, it'll be all right." Margaret smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She said before stepping into her tent. Hawkeye sighed and walked back to the Swamp. BJ was laying there reading a letter.

"Hey."

"Hey Hawk, everything all right?" BJ asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I have to head to Tokyo though, do you have any jamies?"

"Nope, but Charles does." BJ said walking over to Charles' footlocker. "So why do ya need jamies?"

"To sleep in. I have some things I have to do in Tokyo with Margaret."

"Oh?" BJ said raising an eyebrow.

"Not like that, Beej, this is serious."

"What is it?" BJ asked with concern for his friend.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. What's the matter with Margaret?"

"She's pregnant."

"Well that's great!"

"It's not that simple Beej, you see if Margaret is pregnant, then the baby, the baby is mine."

"Whoa, hold up there. Are you saying that Margaret might be having your baby?"

"Yeah, what am I going to do Beej?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. Margaret is going to divorce Donald, and you are going to take care of them." BJ said. "You love her and I know you do. Margaret cares for you too, more then either of you want to admit."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, later." BJ said as he watched his best friend walk out of the tent. "You'll find a way Hawk, you'll find a way." He said quietly and walked back to his bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Don't own, wanna, not making any money, cause I'm poor! Ask my wallet! I'm just playing around with them, and I promise to return so you can play with them too! A/N: A lot of ppl did this already, but I wanna! Plus I got a good idea, and u know wat, ppl might have already done this, but I don't CARE! NO I DON'T! And I want all feedback! Yes yes I do! This is my alternate ending to 'What's up Doc'  
  
Miracles Can Come True  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just out side the Swamp  
  
"You ready to go?" Hawkeye asked Margaret.  
  
"Lets just get this done and over with." Margaret said climbing into the jeep.  
  
"Wait up you two!" Potter yelled jogging up to the jeep. "I want you to call me when you get there."  
  
"Yes sir." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Take good care of her Pierce. She's like a daughter to me, and you know that."  
  
"Yes Colonel." Hawkeye smiled. "Well we're off!" He announced. "Don't wait up." He added driving away. They sat there in silence for a while until Hawkeye piped up. "You okay?" He asked noticing Margaret's face turn a shade of white.  
  
"Pull over." She said. Hawkeye obeyed and pulled over, then let Margaret out so she could throw up. He got out and held her head.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Thank you." Margaret said after nodding.  
  
"Any time. Do you want me to drive slower?"  
  
"No, its just a bit of motion sickness. But thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He smiled helping her back into the jeep. "My dad taught me something, when driving with a pregnant woman, to keep her mind of throwing up, talk to her."  
  
"You're father taught you that?"  
  
"Why yes he did. So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't care. Why don't you tell me about Crabapple Cove?"  
  
"Sure. Well it's a small town, with a population of 400. There is one doctor, which is my father, an elementary school. Only one. There's a post office, and a soda shop. 2 restaurants, my favorite one was by the ocean. I would sit behind the lighthouse after my mother died just staring at the sun set for hours."  
  
"I'm sorry. How did your mom die?"  
  
"Tuberculosis. It took her quick, and I thank god that it didn't cause her too much pain. But then again I hate him for talking her away from me."  
  
"You loved her a lot didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. My mom was the best, she could made all the pain go away with just her smile."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Lily, Lily Margaret Pierce."  
  
"That's a very pretty name."  
  
"I always planed if I ever get married, that I would name my first daughter Lily Margaret after my mother." Hawkeye paused. "But now, Lily Margaret after my mother, and you."  
  
"Why me?" Margaret asked a little bit shocked.  
  
"Because, there have only been two women that have been able to light up a room with their smiles. And you are one of them."  
  
"Thank you. It's very sweet of you."  
  
"I'm just a sweet kind of guy." He said with his trade mark smile. Margaret couldn't help by smiling back. "That's the smile I'm talking about."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey look, we're here!"  
  
"Good, I'll meet you."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To throw up." Margaret said before running into the restroom. Hawkeye ran after her, to hold her head up.  
  
"How you feeling?" He asked after she was done throwing up.  
  
"Better, you know you didn't have to come with me."  
  
"You're my friend, what else am I supposed to do, let you throw up all over Korea by yourself." Margaret laughed. "Well my lady, shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm.  
  
Margaret smiled slightly. "I think I can walk by myself thank you."  
  
"Well are you ready to head to Tokyo?"  
  
"I'm ready to get this done and over with. I, I, well don't know what to tell Donald."  
  
"I'll help you think of something."  
  
"Thank you. You really don't know how much this mean to me. You being here and all."  
  
"Any time Margaret." Hawkeye reassured he as he put his arm around her shoulders. The two boarded the plane, and talked all the way to Tokyo. When they got to the Hotel, they walked to the front desk. "We have reservations."  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Houlihan and Pierce."  
  
"We only have 1 room left."  
  
"One room!?" Margaret exclaimed.  
  
"Take it easy Margaret. We made reservations earlier. With two rooms."  
  
"Sorry, we only have one room. A Colonel Potter made reservations for one room with two beds."  
  
"What do you say Margaret? I can behave if you can."  
  
"Fine." She answered sharply.  
  
"We'll take it."  
  
"I'm sorry. I only have one reservation."  
  
"That's all right." Hawkeye smiled and took the key.  
  
"Sorry." The young girl said again.  
  
"It's okay." Margaret smiled and the two walked off to the elevator. Once the two walked into their room, Margaret sat on the couch and sighed, Hawkeye walked over and sat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Margaret,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"You're not the one married to one man, but having another man's baby, are you?"  
  
"No, but I did sleep with a married woman, and this is my baby."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Your marriage is over to Donald, right?"  
  
"That's right. And so is my Army Career."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"The Army doesn't like their officers having children."  
  
"Then don't tell the Army."  
  
"What? Don't tell them?"  
  
"Yeah, don't tell Donald about Lily here,"  
  
"Lily?" Margaret asked raising a brow.  
  
"Yes, I know this is a girl, its called father's tuition."  
  
"I see." Margaret smiled.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to dinner."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not? Unless you want to see Donald first?"  
  
"Can you come with me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time. As long as you let me dance with you after dinner."  
  
"That can be arranged." Margaret smiled and stood up.  
  
The two walked to where Donald was stationed. It was a miracle he was in. Margaret knocked on the door and walked in with Hawkeye in tow.  
  
"Margaret." Donald smiled.  
  
"Shut up. Now listen, I want a divorce, and you're going to give it to me."  
  
"But." Donald started.  
  
"Be quiet," She ordered, and threw down papers. "Sign."  
  
"Margaret, will you at least listen to me?"  
  
"No, you cheated on me."  
  
"So did you!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Oh really, then why are you pregnant?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, I know you're pregnant. One of my friends was the plane today and heard you and him," he gestured to Hawkeye. "Talking about your baby."  
  
"Excuse me? It's Hawkeye's wife who's pregnant! Not me?" "Since when did he marry?"  
  
"Since he found his true love, and she loves him back. Now would you just sign!"  
  
"Fine!" Donald yelled and signed the form then threw it at her.  
  
"Bye. I hope you rot in hell." Margaret said then left grabbing Hawkeye's hand on the way out.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what?" Margaret snapped.  
  
"My wife?"  
  
"Oh, I needed something. Sorry,"  
  
"It's okay. Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I love you, you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, I care for you, I never want to lose you."  
  
"Me neither. I hate to admit it, but you are my rock." Hawkeye smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"What do you say we go do dinner?"  
  
"I say, lets go." Margaret smiled as they walked out onto the street. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Don't own, wanna, not making any money, cause I'm poor! Ask my wallet! I'm just playing around with them, and I promise to return so you can play with them too! A/N: A lot of ppl did this already, but I wanna! Plus I got a good idea, and u know wat, ppl might have already done this, but I don't CARE! NO I DON'T! And I want all feedback! Yes yes I do! This is my alternate ending to 'What's up Doc'  
  
Miracles Can Come True  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a relaxing dinner, the two headed back to the hotel room. Margaret never thought she could have a good time with Hawkeye Pierce. He was more caring about her needs and desires. When the entered the room, Margaret immediately dropped onto the couch.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Fine, just a little tired." She said as he sat next to her.  
  
"Well you should head to bed, your appointment is tomorrow morning."  
  
"I know that." She snapped. "I'm sorry. I think I'm going to take a shower then go to bed."  
  
"Want some help?" He asked standing up and following her into the bathroom.  
  
"NO!" She scowled closing the door. Hawkeye smiled and went back into the living area and turned on the TV. After Margaret was finished she walked out and saw him sleeping on the couch. He was a such a good man, and more caring then he seemed. She put the blanket over him, and walked into the bedroom area. She crawled into bed and thought. Even if she was pregnant, she would be by herself. He may love her, but he wasn't the type that would stick by. All she needed was a miracle. Slowly she allowed herself to sleep. The next morning she as awoken by morning light shinning through the window. She laid there not opening her eyes, listening to the man in the room shuffling doing his own things. A little while later he walked in to see her lying there with a smile on her face.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Good morning." She smiled, opening her eyes.  
  
"Sleep good?"  
  
"Yes thank you. What time is it?"  
  
"9:30. Come on, your appointment is in an hour."  
  
"I know. I'm going to get dressed."  
  
"Then we'll go out for breakfast." Margaret smiled as he walked out of the room. Once she was dressed she walked out to find him writing a letter.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just writing to my mother."  
  
"Oh?" Margaret said a little confused.  
  
"She's dead, but I do this. It helps me get things off my mind."  
  
"Oh, are you ready to go now?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled closing the book he was writing in and grabbing his jacket. After the two had a nice brunch they headed towards the doctors. Hawkeye sat in the waiting room while she was in with the doctor. Hawkeye looked around at the other men around. They were all sitting impatiently waiting to know if they were going to be fathers. One man sat down beside him and smiled.  
  
"I'm Dirk."  
  
"Hawkeye. Waiting for you wife?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"No, a friend."  
  
"Oh. Her first?"  
  
"Yeah. Yours?"  
  
"Third. Amy had an appointment to check her progress."  
  
"Three, wow."  
  
"Yeah. Grace and Anthony, their twins. When Amy found out she was pregnant with them we moved to Tokyo, but I'm stationed here, and so is her doctor."  
  
"I'm a doctor, I'm stationed at the 4077th MASH."  
  
"Really? I've heard about that place. My friend's wife is stationed there."  
  
"Oh who?"  
  
"Margaret Pennopscot. Apparently she went and screwed some lousy surgeon and go pregnant. Then Don wanted a divorce."  
  
"Oh really?" Hawkeye asked as he felt his blood boiling.  
  
"Yeah, she's a real looker tough."  
  
"Hawkeye." Margaret smiled walking over to him.  
  
"Hey Hon." He smiled standing up. Margaret looked over at Dirk and smiled.  
  
"Hello Dirk, how's Amy?"  
  
"Fine." He said sharply. Margaret nodded and looked at Hawkeye. He sensed she was uncomfortable and they left.  
  
"So when do we find out?"  
  
"He said he'll call us tonight. Hawk I'm scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." She breathed. Hawkeye wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"What do you say we do some shopping?"  
  
"Okay." She smiled. Together the two walked around Seoul for the afternoon, then went out for dinner. After a nice relaxing dinner they walked back to the room to wait for their results. They ended up playing Scrabble until he phoned. Margaret picked up the phone after the second ring,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Major Houlihan?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"This is Doctor Jamesons office, we have your results."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well Major, you're not pregnant. The tests showed negative, the Doctor said that it was the amount of stress."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." The young woman said. "Good bye."  
  
"Bye." Margaret sighed hanging up the phone. She walked back to the table and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No. We're not going to have a baby."  
  
"Oh." He said sadly. "Did you want to have a baby?"  
  
"Not right now, someday yes. Its just not the right timing. I haven't found the person I can spend the rest of my life with and raise a child. What about you?"  
  
"Someday. When I find the right woman. I have to admit that when you told me, I was delighted."  
  
"You really want to be a father don't you?"  
  
"I do." He smiled. The two talked and decided that whatever happened they would be there for each other.  
  
When they returned to camp, they went back to their routine. BJ noticed something different about them. They were more civilized and came to the other for support. By the time the war ended they were in love with each other but never showed it. He had to do something. With the help of Colonel Potter they got Margaret transferred to Portland VA, and arranged for them to meet up. When they did, they attached to each other and never let go.  
  
That's when they had me, their daughter Lily Margaret Pierce. That's the story of how my parents got together. After I was born my sister and brothers were born. Abigail Heather, Benjamin Franklin JR., Matthew Sherman, Jonathon Charles, and Daniel Sherman. We owe our existence to my Uncle BJ Hunnicut, and one bottle of scotch in an abandoned hut, in the middle of South Korea. 


End file.
